1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to computer systems and methods for facilitating architecture design and, in particular, to computer systems and methods for providing for component-based architecture design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home buyers are generally presented with two options when considering a purchase of a new home: tract housing and fully-custom-designed housing. Tract housing has earned its position as the overwhelmingly dominant paradigm of home building and ownership because it is an efficient and cost-effective system. However, many households have a less-than-perfect fit with their tract home. For example, a tract house can have a particular space that a household would not use (e.g., an extra bathroom), which necessarily results in a sacrifice of some other asset that could have benefited them more (e.g., more living room space). In addition, tract housing developments consist of a limited set of very-similar home models and allow limited to no flexibility in customization of home design.
Fully-custom-designed housing has provable benefits over a tract housing approach, but has remained unreachable for the vast majority of home buyers due to the cost, time, hassle, and the disadvantages of its inefficient production systems. Only very wealthy families can consider building a house with features and spaces that are actually customized to their needs.